


The Fates of Rohan

by AdeenBanner



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdeenBanner/pseuds/AdeenBanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being wiped of all your memory except your name and were sent to another world until the day came your whole life would change forever. Three teenagers must live in the world we live in until they turn 22 years old and must return to Middle Earth to live out their fate. One will die, one will fall in love, and one will be consumed with jealousy and hate and unleash an evil far greater than what anyone has experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fates of Rohan

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the war and such and I apologize ahead of time if I screw anything up.

Prologue  
Darkness fell upon the House of Eorl with the death of Theodwyn and Éomund, leaving their daughter, Éowyn, and their son, Éomer, orphaned. The House of Eorl wasn't the only one to fall under such darkness. Many others fell in the same manner, leaving their children orphaned and left in the care of relatives. Three children, however, were not sent to relatives nor did they remain on Middle Earth. No, Gandalf the Grey took them, a brother, a sister, and a sorcerer's son, to a land far beyond the great sea and beyond the realm of Middle Earth; to a land you and I know quite well. A Time where society has modernized yet still the government of each nation are deceitful and nations are still at war. Death, lies, and hopelessness were not the only traits this world held within however. Life, happiness, truth, and hope filled the wounds of the world when it seemed all hope was lost.  
Young, fifteen year old Éomer searched for his childhood friends for years clear into his early twenties until all hope was lost and other chaotic events came to everyone's attention. Still, Éomer thought constantly of his lost friends knowing they were out there somewhere alive. The fates were unknown to the three fifteen year olds and all memory of Middle Earth was wiped entirely from their minds. All that was known to Gandalf was one would die, one would fall in love, and jealousy would drive the last one mad and unleash an evil far worse than anything they had dealt with before. As the fates of the children became clear to others, evil characters yearned and planned to make sure the prophecy would come into effect sooner than it said. The Grey Wizard knew he couldn't stop the prophecy from coming true but he could delay the plots planned for the seven year time frame there was until the prophecy came true. By the time the adolescents reached the age of twenty-two, their lives would change forever.  
So begins our tale of our heroine and her companions through this journey of rediscovery, love, jealousy, hate, evil, and death. But, we'll get to that later on in our tale. Let us skip forward seven years to the time where the great wizard himself returns, after five years of being absent from the three, to fetch them and return them to Middle Earth. If you wish to continue reading to find out what lies ahead, do so on your own risk. I dare you to do so. I warned you... now onto the tale of:

The Fates of Rohan


End file.
